Como Si Fuera La 1ra Vez
by Kathy Kawaiii
Summary: El destino los unió.—Si usted, señorita fuera un poco mas valiente y yo un poco menos torpe, esta tarde usted y yo sentiríamos de todo, menos frió.—aseveró el Uzumaki seductoramente.Por que algo dentro de él le dijo que esa chica estaría a su lado para toda la vida. El siguiente fic participa en el reto "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" del grupo Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina


Hola personitas kawaiii, como ya varios de ustedes sabrán, mi grupo de fb a lanzado su primer reto titulado: ¡A Cocinar! (si aun no formas parte del grupo, te invito a que mandes la solicitud... ¿que esperas?)

**N/A: ****Naruto** y su hermoso mundo es propiedad exclusiva de **Kishi~sensei,** yo solo tomo prestados sus hermosos personajes para crear historias disparatadas sin un fin lucrativo, solo para su mero entretenimiento.

**N/A2: **_El siguiente fic participa en el reto_**_ "Cocina: porque el amor entra por la boca" _**_del grupo_**_ Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. _**

**Pareja:** por supuesto que **NaruHina** (mi pareja favorita del mundo ninja, como los amo).

**Tipo: O**ne~shot. AU. con un ligero OoC.

**Advertencia:** Rated M (léanlo bajo su propio riesgo... aunque no soy muy buena en este ámbito poco a poco estoy mejorando).

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

_**Como si fuera la primera vez**_

Ella era consciente de cuanto la rodeaba; los deslumbrantes rayos del sol mañanero se filtraban delicadamente entre los árboles, la lluvia que había caído la noche anterior había dejado una estela de rocío en las flores que hacía resaltar sus vivaces colores, la gélida brisa se instaba en sus pulmones robándole el aliento.

Era difícil no enamorarse de ese mágico lugar. La humedad que lo envolvía realzaba su belleza natural.

Hinata miraba el lago como si su vida dependiera de ello, como si dentro de sus cristalinas aguas se hallara la respuesta del universo.

Se respiraba una paz tan abrumadora en ese lugar que ni la delicada brisa que revolvía sus peli-negro cabello perturbaba su ser.

Cerró un momento los ojos, dejándose envolver por tan extraordinaria calma. El suave canto de los pájaros inundo sus oídos dejando una sensación intangible de deseo.

—Hola...

Esa áspera voz había roto tajantemente su meditación, por unos momentos quizó mostrarse molesta con dicha persona por haber interrumpido su momento personal pero al abrir los ojos y chocar con unos resplandecientes zafiros se quedó sin habla.

Ese hombre frente a ella era atractivo, su descabellado y rubio cabello le daban un toque de chico malo que robaba el aliento. Su resplandeciente sonrisa competía con el deslumbrante sol de verano.

—Hola—susurró ella sin apartar la vista de él.

—Etto, perdón la intromisión pero...—dudo el rubio rascándose la nuca—¿Podrías ayudarme con esta dirección?

El oji-azul tuvo que estirarse para entregarle un pedazo de papel en donde se encontraba escrita la dirección del festival Matsuri* que se celebraría ese día en la ciudad.

—El festival será en el centro. No lejos de aquí... tomas la avenida principal y a mano derecha empezaras a ver los puestos yatai*—respondió la oji-perla amablemente mientras seguía sentada en esa inmensa roca a los pies del lago.

—Arigatou...—sonrió, dejando impactada a la oji-perla. ¿Es que acaso no era un delito sonreír tan hermosamente?

—Hinata, me llamo Hyuga Hinata—apuntó la chica cuando él cayó en cuenta que no sabía su nombre y había dudado un poco.

—Hinata, que hermoso nombre—dijo él provocando que su corazón volcara descontroladamente—.Mi nombre es Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto —se presento en forma de agradecimiento—.Bueno... me tengo que ir, hay tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo.

—Etto...—susurró la chica evitando que el saliera de ese lugar—Puedo preguntar ¿Por que necesitas llegar tan temprano al festival?

¿Es que acaso se había vuelto loca? ¿Por que quería retenerlo por mas tiempo? Sentía como sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí al verse tan atrevida. ¿Que pensaría ese apuesto chico de ella?

—Pero que tonto y descortés soy—espetó el rubio muy apenado mientras la suave brisa le alborotaba el cabello—. Estoy en el concurso de Yakisoba* en el festival de este año y sería un honor que la hermosa chica que me ayudo a dar con el lugar se presentara para comer algo de lo que prepare en forma de agradecimiento.

—¿Eres chef?—susurró intrigada, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se teñían considerablemente ¿él acababa de decir que era hermosa? él, un chef profesional ¿la había elogiado?

Él sonrió. Solo los chef profesionales podían presentarse a dicho evento.

—Si, y por la visto también soy demasiado torpe—dijo el rubio con una sonrisa provocando en ella un estremecimiento.

—¿Por que lo dices?—susurró sin entender los disparates que decía.

—Por que no he dado con la dirección—explicó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro un tanto apenado—.Pero esa torpeza me a ayudado en algo.

—¿Que cosa?—preguntó tímidamente la chica. ¿Desde cuando era tan preguntona? ¿Desde cuando hablaba con extraños? Si se ponía a pensar, no se explicaba como es que la platica con ese chico había empezado a ser tan amena que difícilmente quería dejarlo ir.

—Gracias a que me perdí es que pude conocerte...

Sus miradas se encontraron por unos segundos, tratando de leerse mutuamente. Todo cuanto los rodeaba los envolvió mágicamente.

—Etto... yo... tengo que irme—susurró la peli-negra levantándose de la inmensa roca en la que se había sentado a disfrutar del paisaje.

—Y... ¿A donde te diriges...—cuestionó al ver que ella trataba de bajarse de esa singular roca, pero su voz se entrecorto al ver como esta resbalaba y caía estrepitosamente al lago—¡Hinata!

oOo

—¿Te encuentras bien?—inquirió el rubio cuando ella abrió sus perlados ojos poco a poco.

—Hai—susurró la chica mirando extrañada la habitación que la rodeaba—.¿Donde estoy?

—Estas en mi departamento...—afirmó el chico mientras su azul mirada la recorría por completo.

—Yo... lo siento mucho...

—Hinata...

—Eh hecho que tengas que traerme aquí cuando tenías tanta prisa por llegar a tu yatai, gomen ne...

—Hinata...

—Tienes que darte prisa—interrumpió, y trato de pararse de la enorme cama en la que se encontraba.

La habitación era pequeña pero acogedora, a lado de la puerta se encontraba un pequeño tocador con una enorme cantidad de perfumes y artículos de aseo personal, la cama donde se encontraba era grande y acogedora, frente a la ventana se encontraba un enorme ropero con un espejo de cuerpo completo, en el centro de dicha habitación había un tapete y junto a este una mesita de centro y dos sillas. El lugar irradiaba comodidad.

—Antes de irte, tienes que darte un baño—sugirió el rubio mientras señalaba lo empapada que estaba. Últimamente esos días habían sido lluviosos y el haber caído al lago había provocado que sus labios se encontraran azules a causa del inmenso frió.

—Etto... yo...

—Por favor Hinata, estoy muy preocupado—imploró cuando vio que ella quería negarse—.Hay ropa en el ropero, en esa puerta esta el baño—apuntó antes de salir de la habitación.

El baño era tan acogedor que Hinata se perdió en sus aguas por varios minutos, mientras esperaba que sus huesos poco a poco perdieran la frialdad que se habían instado en ellos. Ese desconocido y sexy rubio era demasiado bueno, inmediatamente que la saco del lago la llevo a su casa para cuidarla. ¿es que acaso el destino le sonreía?

—Gracias por tu amabilidad—susurró una vez que ella termino de bañarse y se había dirigido a la cocina donde él se encontraba—tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, con solo cambiarte de ropa no lograras sacar la frialdad de tu cuerpo...

—Si usted, señorita fuera un poco mas valiente y yo un poco menos torpe, esta tarde usted y yo sentiríamos de todo, menos frió.—aseveró el Uzumaki seductoramente.

—¿Que dijiste?—preguntó la oji-perla sintiendo como un extraño calor la envolvía por completo.

—¿Segura que te encuentras bien?—preguntó preocupado, la chica podía verse ya bien pero posiblemente le estaba ocultando algún golpe o raspadura en el cuerpo, aunque su holgada ropa permitía ver ciertas partes de este.

La camisa de él le quedaba tan grande que a cada rato tenía que subírsela por los hombros, y al short le había hecho un doble nudo para evitar que se le cayera a los pies.

—Hai—sonrió la chica para tranquilizarlo—¿Estas seguro que no quieres tomar un baño? Yo no pienso robarme nada, si eso te preocupa...

—No es eso...

—¿Y el festival?—explotó la oji-perla al ver que hacía dos horas que se habían conocido y que este tenía que estar armando su puesto para dicho festival.

—Aun hay tiempo—la tranquilizo mientras le entregaba una taza humeante de chocolate—Toma, te hará bien—apuntó sorbiendo el de su propia taza.

—Arigatou—el chocolate recorrió su garganta provocando un regocijo en ella —.El chocolate es mi postre favorito—susurró mientras cerraba los ojos y disfrutaba de dicho manjar dejando escapar un quejidito de satisfacción.

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que el rubio se había acercado considerablemente y que la miraba tan penetrante que sintió como la sangre se le subía a la cabeza... ¿Que hacía ella en el apartamento de ese apuesto chico recién bañada y disfrutando de un delicioso chocolate?

—Y... ¿A que te dedicas Hinata?—preguntó el Uzumaki sin despegar la vista de tan hermosa criatura mientras se sentaba en la silla de alado.

—Soy doctora—apuntó con una sonrisa en los labios—me especializo en Pediatría.

—Woo, Doctora—farfulló el rubio mientras dejaba de lado su taza y viraba su cuerpo para estar enfrente de ella—.Hace poco tengo un malestar aquí—señaló su pecho mientras sus zafiros recorrían su rostro.

—Yo me especializó en niños...—interrumpió, viendo como este apuesto hombre se comportaba como un niño de 8 años.

—Pero podrías darme tu punto de opinión—replicó asiendo un puchero.

—Esta bien—concordó ella viendo como el rubio sonreía de oreja a oreja—. ¿Cuales son tus síntomas?

—En la mañana... conocí una chica que me robó el corazón—susurró el rubio acercándose poco a poco a la oji-perla, sus manos agarraron delicadamente su cintura atraiéndola mas hacia si.

Hinata alejo su chocolate y colocó sus pequeñas manos en el pecho del rubio, sintió como el corazón de este latía muy rápidamente—Yo no encuentro nada extraño, su corazón esta en el mismo sitio de siempre—no sabía si él era capaz de escuchar el repiqueteo de su propio corazón.

—No, mi corazón esta cautivo—susurró mientras posaba su vista en los delicados labios de la chica, los cuales ya no estaban azules a causa del frió sino rosados a causa de que ella no dejaba de morderlos—Pero no quiero ser el único...

—¿A que te refieres?—apuntó la peli-negra al sentir como sus alientos se entremezclaban de tan cerca que estaban.

—Que yo también quiero robarte muchas cosas Hina... empezando por esto—acarició con la yema de su dedo el labio inferior de ella para hacer que lo abriera y después fundirse en un delicado beso.

Sus labios se unieron tan quedamente que podían apreciar el dulce sabor que el chocolate había dejado en ellos. Naruto la besó como si le perteneciese, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Las manos de Hinata pasaron a envolver su cuello atraiéndolo mas hacia si y profundizando el beso. Él instintivamente la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas, era tan pequeña y delicada que cada roce de sus cuerpos lo hacía con delicadeza para no asustarla y demostrarle todo lo que ella provocaba en él.

Hinata mordió esos carnosos labios que la estaban volviendo loca mientras sus dedos jugaban con su rubio cabello.

—Hinata...—gruño Naruto cuando recorrió con sus labios el cuello femenino, inundándose con su sabor. La susodicha amaba como se escuchaba su nombre al ser pronunciado por tan deliciosos labios.

La oji-perla no quiso quedarse atrás, bajo sus manos por toda su espalda provocando un estremecimiento en él para después meter sus manos dentro de su camisa. Cuando su piel hizo contacto con la suya supo que no había vuelta atrás, que no se alejaría de ese hombre que le provocaba mil sensaciones con el simple roce de sus labios sobre su piel.

Sus labios solo se despegaron cuando la camisa de Naruto salió por los aires, su respiración era entrecortada y cuando él posaba sus labios en lugares como su cuello o el nacimiento de sus pechos los suspiros salían de sus labios involuntariamente.

—Na-Naruto...—susurró cuando este la despojo de su camisa y la alzó depositándola en la mesa para disfrutar de sus pechos, los cuales se encontraban al descubierto ya que su brassier estaba completamente húmedo.

Algo dentro de Naruto exploto cuando Hinata dejo escapar su nombre entrecortadamente y envolvió sus tersas piernas en torno a su cintura, el roce de sus cuerpos era tan exquisito que un gruñido salio de su pecho.

—No... no hermosa, aun no—arremetió Naruto despegando un poco a Hinata de su cuerpo, y es que ella no entendía que el solo tacto con su piel lo había puesto a mil y si se dejaba llevar no la haría disfrutar como ella se merecía.

Cuando sus cuerpos se despegaron, Hinata protestó haciendo un pequeño mohín pero sonrió el ver que el regresaba con un pequeño trozo de chocolate entre los labios.

El dulce sabor del chocolate que saboreaba con cada beso era ambrosía para ella, conforme pasaba el tiempo, dichos besos se hacían cada vez mas demandantes, sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos queriendo grabarlos en su memoria como tatuajes, la falta de oxígeno era el único motivo por el cual se separaban para después volver a retomar las carias con mas ímpetu.

Las manos de Naruto recorrían toda la piel expuesta y sedosa de la chica, dejando un camino de chocolate que seguía con sus labios hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales atendió con delicadeza y amor.

—Que delicioso postre—susurró Naruto cerca de su oído mientras mordía delicadamente su lóbulo y la terminaba de despojar de su short —.El postre es mi comida favorita.

los dedos de Naruto jugaban con su vientre mientras sus labios iniciaban en recorrido de besos desde sus labios hasta su mandíbula, los suspiros que ella soltaban era música para sus oídos.

—Naruto... hazme tuya—susurró la oji-perla cuando Naruto volvió a besarla, sus manos escocían por querer tocarlo pero él no le daba tregua ni a pensar.

—Como tu ordenes princesa—apuntó el rubio alzándola de la mesa y haciendo que cerrara las piernas en torno a su cintura.

Ahora los dos se encontraban completamente desnudos, sus respiraciones eran irregulares y la sangre recorría su cuerpo a una velocidad vertiginosa.

Las manos de Hinata recorrían tan delicadamente el cuerpo de Naruto haciendo una muda invitación a que él hiciera lo mismo mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un rojo intenso y es que ese hombre parecía un dios bajado del olimpo.

—Hina... ahí no—suspiró Naruto entrecortadamente, y es que la peli-negra había mordido su cuello provocando una explosión dentro de él, tenía que utilizar toda su concentración para no perderse y hacer que ella también disfrutara.

—Na-Naruto—gritó Hinata cuando este empezó a mover las caderas provocando que sus intimidades se rozaran, sus pequeñas manos apenas podían recorrer su ancha espalda incitándolo a continuar.

—Hinata—gruño el rubio cuando la tomó de la cintura y se introdujo en ella.

El tiempo y el espacio desapareció cuando sus cuerpos se volvieron uno, el ritmo de sus cuerpos era tan sincronizado y se amoldaban a la perfección que sin duda habían nacido para estar juntos.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse mientras sus cuerpos su movían al vaivén de caderas.

El corazón de Naruto martillaba su pecho sin piedad, sus manos no podían dejar de acariciar a esa mujer que lo estaba volviendo loco.

—Na-Na ¡Naruto!—gritó la peli-negra cuando algo dentro de su vientre exploto aferrándose a su espalda ya que sus piernas le temblaban. Esta sensación la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies robándole el aliento.

—Ahora... es... mi... turno—suspiró Naruto cuando las paredes de Hinata provocaron que el sucumbiera por completo, terminando un poco después que ella.

oOo

—Te amo.

—Yo te amo mas—susurró el rubio, envolviendo a la oji-perla entre sus brazos mientras esta se acorrucaba en su regazo.

—¿Un chef?—preguntó divertida mientras besaba su mejilla.

—¿Nani?—se exaltó el rubio mientras la recostaba en la cama y se colocaba encima de ella—tenía ganas de comer un delicioso postre—se justificó el rubio mientras mordía delicadamente sus labios para después besarla con pasión cuando ella los abrió—. ¿y tu que? Doctora... ¿en serio? si le temes a la sangre—rió el rubio mientras recorría su cuello.

—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió—admitió la peli-negra—.Me tomo por sorpresa tu pregunta y no supe que decirte...

—Amor, ¿segura que estas bien?—preguntó preocupado mientras recorría con su mano la cara de ella revisando que no tuviera fiebre o algo parecido—.Cuando caíste al lago casi muero del susto.

—Todo fue parte de mi plan... tenía que buscar la manera de que me trajeras aquí... aunque admito que si exagere un poco—concordó la chica con una sonrisa pícara.

—No fue nada divertido, ¿sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Me desconcertó mucho cuando despertaste y seguiste con el juego...

—Lo siento por preocuparte—susurró mientras la atraía hacia si para depositar un casto beso.

—El próximo año no hagas las cosas tan drásticas, de todos modos yo buscaría la forma de traerte a mi departamento y hacerte mía—susurró seductoramente el rubio provocando un sonrojo en ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Y es que así era cada año, cuando llegaba la fecha de su aniversario, los dos salían de su apartamento para encontrarse "casualmente" como completos desconocidos y después enamorarse de formas diferentes._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

**Datos adicionales:**

_Matsuri* _(祭り) es el nombre que reciben los festivales, fiestas populares, fiestas mayores y festivales universitarios que se celebran durante todo el año en todas las ciudades y pueblos de Japón. Además de su importancia cultural, social y religiosa, los _matsuri_ también nos ofrecen una interesante visión de la gastronomía japonesa.

_yatai* _serie de puestos de comida, donde se sirven platos que nada tienen que ver con la idea de comida "sana" que comúnmente se tiene de la gastronomía japonesa.

_yakisoba* _son fideos fritos que llegaron al recetario japonés a través de la cultura China. A pesar de que el término _soba_ forma parte de la palabra _yakisoba_, lo cierto es que estos fideos no están hechos de trigo sarraceno (como los _soba_), sino que están hechos de harina de trigo.

**N/A3: **Espero que este one~chot sea de su agrado y que me lo hagan saber en un sensual review (en serio me encanto escribirlo)

Saben que para cualquier duda, comentario, aclaración estoy aquí para servirles.

Como alguno de ustedes ya sabrán (esta no era la historia que iba a subir al principio, la otra murió junto con mi compu cuando se apago de repente) fue tanto mi bloqueo que no pude re-escribir el otro one~chot y termine haciendo este (que por siento, también termine amando) Quiero agradecer a mi linda Arashi (gracias nna por escucharme y apoyarme) casi me doy un tiro anoche por que la inspiración no llegaba a mi.

Si lo ponen en favorito, lo comparten, lo siguen, lo comentan y todo eso que ustedes hacen... me pone muy muy feliz.

Los quiero mucho y gracias a todos por unirse a mi grupo (que es de todos) y participar en este hermoso reto.

Ja ne.

Att: **Kathy Kawaiii.**


End file.
